violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "ALEX DEMANDS FAMILYOFIVE TO COME BACK"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! In this episode, we will be reading ALEX DEMANDS FAMILYOFIVE TO COME BACK. However, we do have a special guest named kidoftheblackhole. Kid: Hey everyone! Usna: Now lets begin! Alex: This is FamilyOFive Alex! I demand you bring back FamilyOFive. Youtube: No! Alex: Why not? What have we done that's bad? Youtube: Better question is, what have you done that's good? Kid: The only thing they're good at doing is playing the victim and acting like they did nothing wrong! Usna: Yeah! And don't even get me started on that one video they did where they drove Alex to a point where he was screaming his butt off and crying! Kid: But this was FAMILYOFive! I thought they'd be more "family-friendly"! Alex: You better bring back FamilyOFive or I bring in FOX News. Youtube: No! Alex: Okay! FOX: I am FOX News! I like Trump, and liberals are stupid! Usna: This is basically the stereotype of FOX News. Kid: To be honest, FOX is kinda more into the conservative side when it comes to politics, but I don't remember them bashing out liberals like that! Youtube: You don't scare us! We will also terminate your channel! Alex: In that case, me and FOX News are going to Fortnite dances with Cartoon Network characters Usna: We're just gonna skip the part where they do the dances because not only does it drag on and add filler, it also gives me tragic flashbacks... Kid: And that part was taken from FAMILYOFIVE ALEX DOES A FORTNITE DANCE! Come to think of it, isn't the title a lie? Alex does 5 Fortnite/Fartnite/Forkknife dances! Youtube: AH!!! THAT WAS SO CRINGY!!! Usna: No shit, Sherlock! Alex: Now bring back FamilyOFive! Youtube: NEVER!!! FOX: Now I will sing about how Obama is stupid! Usna: After this part, FOX News LITERALLY sings the first verse of Racka Racka Ali's "I'm Obama"! Kid: You know, this is basically filler at this point just to extend the article. Usna: And what does mocking former president Barack Obama do to contribute to this "story"? Youtube: THAT'S IT!!! YOU DARE TO ROAST MY LORD AND SAVIOR?!?! DIE!!! Kid: And then Youtube sings Lil Uzi Vert's "Rich Forever Leaked"... Usna: And what happens after that? Kid: And then everyone stands up and claps. FOX News blows up Usna: The song was so brutal, it blew up FOX News! Kid: Since when did Rich Forever became the new Ether? Alex: OH MY GOD!!! Mike: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! Usna: Mike's dialogue on this part perfectly summarizes my thoughts on this "fanfic". Youtube: Alex and FOX News tried to kill me! Mike: Alex why are you acting ghetto? Alex: Crying Because I want FamilyOFive back... Kid: Well judging by the way the FamilyOFive channel was portrayed, as well as the fact that it was ran by parents who were convicted of child neglect, I don't think FamilyOFive is coming back anytime soon... Mike: Well we have a new channel called "ManOFive". It's where I and 4 other people do ghetto and ridiculous things. Alex: Oh. Usna: You know, I thought DaddyOFive and FamilyOFive was bad enough, but ManOFive? That's just even worse! Kid: And by "ghetto and ridiculous things", do you mean devastate the states of Maryland and West Virginia? Youtube: I'm gonna take a walk... I just can't... Usna: Same for me! Kid: Hey! I wanna go with you! Conclusion Overall, me and Kid are giving this a 0/10. The plot is just bizarre (in a bad way), the songs they sang and the Fortnite dances they did were just filler, toppled with the fact that this is a DaddyOFive fanfic and has some political context that will offend some people, it makes the KTT fanfics look good! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko